


Nerd-a-licious

by Brokenwords



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitch Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Highschool AU, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nerd Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenwords/pseuds/Brokenwords
Summary: Bucky leaned against his locker and watched with a smirk as Steve shambled by. One would think, with a face and build like that, the tall senior would be the life of the party, the jock, the cool kid everyone wanted to be. Instead, he was the artistic, painfully awkward loser that more often than not tripped over his own two feet or got into arguments with teachers over human rights issues. However, he had one prominent thing going for him - Steve, with his utter lack of fashion sense, was smoking-fucking-hot, and Bucky wanted a piece. He’d even bet, that once he got past the stupid bristly holier-than-thou exterior, there was a sadistic streak a mild wide, those nerdy types always had complexes. Smirk growing into a proper grin, Bucky pushed off the metal cabinet with his shoulder and slouched on behind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Riley/Sam Wilson
Comments: 50
Kudos: 194





	Nerd-a-licious

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage in that they are both around 17-18 years of age and in Highschool and some unsafe sex in terms of protection.

Bucky leaned against his locker and watched with a smirk as Steve shambled by. One would think, with a face and build like that, the tall senior would be the life of the party, the jock, the cool kid everyone wanted to be. Instead, he was the artistic, painfully awkward loser that more often than not tripped over his own two feet or got into arguments with teachers over human rights issues. However, he had one prominent thing going for him - Steve, with his utter lack of fashion sense, was smoking-fucking-hot, and Bucky wanted a piece. He’d even bet, that once he got past the stupid bristly holier-than-thou exterior, there was a sadistic streak a mild wide, those nerdy types always had complexes. Smirk growing into a proper grin, Bucky pushed off the metal cabinet with his shoulder and slouched on behind. 

If Steve noticed he had a tag-a-long as he twisted down the hallway, clutching books in his arms and shoulders hunched, he didn't react to it. In fact, if he wasn't so large that people noticed _him_ and got out of _his_ way, Bucky had a feeling Steve would be running into nearly everyone in his path with how focused he was on his shoes. It was pathetic really but Bucky liked a challenge and Steve _was_ a challenge, or would be, as soon as Bucky got him somewhere a little more private.

Luckily for Bucky, he knew every single nook and cranny one could smoke in, fuck in and generally misbehave in. So when Steve veered off towards the shitty bathroom on the right that only had two stalls and most kids avoided, Bucky thanked his lucky stars. This was going to be easier than he thought. Digging in his pocket to make sure he had everything he just might need, he watched and waited three heartbeats, just long enough for Steve to enter alone before inconspicuously following him in.

"Are you following me?"

The words took Bucky by surprise as he entered the small space and shut the door behind him. Maybe Steve paid more attention than he thought. Laughing softly he shrugged and wrenched the garbage can from under the sinks. The main door couldn't be locked but there were ways around that and he tilted the can between the door and the sink, effectively jamming it and testing it with a few tugs. Satisfied he turned to find Steve standing in the middle of the room, chest puffed, arms crossed and eyes wide. Bucky snorted. If the other was trying to look intimidating, he was failing miserably. "You are more perceptive than you look," he allowed. "But you still look like an idiot. Seriously, do you own _anything_ that isn’t khaki or bought by your mother??"

Cheeks dusted pink even as Steve scowled. "They’re just clothes. What do you even want?"

Shrugging again, a nonchalant lift of one shoulder, Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out his package of cigarettes and a lighter. "A smoke," he mumbled around the stick after he put it in his mouth. He inhaled deep, sucking back and making the end glow before letting it all out in a dirty rush, adding, "And you," to the exhale.

Steve blinked owlishly. It was almost cute how utterly stupid he was. "Excuse me?" The older boy asked incredulously, voice rising.

"Oh you heard me," Bucky grinned and held the cigarette out. "Want a drag?"

"I don't smoke..." Steve trailed off, backing up a half inch as Bucky moved forward. Gulping audibly he reached for his stack of books he'd left on the sink and tried to gather them up. "If you don't mind, I'll just... go to class."

Bucky snorted softly and shook his head. "Imagine that. Perfect uptight Steve doesn't smoke, who would have ever guessed. And who said I was done with you?" He was being a bitch and God, it was fun. Especially with the way Steve looked fucking offended at that last comment. Affronted was a good look on him. 

"I have _asthma_.” Steve shot back. “And just because I actually care about more than just my appearance," Steve gave Bucky as disdainful a look as he could possibly manage with red cheeks, "and want to get good grades and do something with my life, doesn't mean there is something wrong with me."

"No one ever said there was," Bucky purred, not at all offended over the truth. "You still aren't leaving though."

"And who’s going to stop me?"

It was the first time Steve had probably ever considered the fact that he was the larger one in the room and Bucky almost snorted at the freshly pressed tone of his revelation. The guy used to be scrawny and it was like sometimes he forgot. Licking his lips, Bucky took another hit of his smoke and sashayed closer. Pressing one hand, smoke still smoldering between his fingers, to Steve's chest, he tugged on the other's shirt and blew a stream of grey smoke out the side of his mouth, just missing Steve's face. He wasn’t a complete asshole, just most of one. He wasn’t going to make the other die. Then he stood on his tip toes, and mouth obnoxiously close, and whispered, "Me."

Steve's face blanked even as he leaned back, trying to get away from the other and his toxic stream.

Bucky snorted at the expression. "Oh come on Stevie," he taunted. "Don't you want to go to class?" With his free hand he knocked Steve's books to the floor then pushed, sending the other back-peddling against the wall.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Steve stammered, outrage shimmering as he began to push the smaller body off of him. 

"No joke," Bucky grinned. He might be small but he was strong too. Running his fingers over Steve's shoulders he offered the cigarette up. "Come on. Just one hit. I promise i’ll give you mouth to mouth if you need it after."

Steve wrinkled his nose. "Will you let me go if I do?"

"Maybe."

Sighing heavily, obviously wondering what the hell he'd done to attract the attention of the school's biggest bitch, male and female alike, Steve took the smoke and breathed in. And promptly coughed it all over Bucky’s face two seconds later.

Torn between disgust and hilarity, Bucky wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“I told you,” he wheezed. “Asthma.” Steve blushed _again_ and if he didn’t look quite so cute doing it Bucky probably would have laughed in his face. Instead however, he was caught up in thinking what those cheekbones and blue eyes would look like flushed and bright with something other than embarrassment. 

That in mind he Bucky bit back the urge to mock further and instead instructed, “It's not your lungs that aren’t working you idiot. You just don’t know how to suck. Breathe it in slowly, savour it. Like this.” He inhaled on his nearly gone smoke, and then pressed up, this time to connect his lips with Steve’s, exhaling directly into the mouth that fell open in shock.

Grinning into the connection of mouths, Bucky chased the smoke with his tongue and wriggled closer.

It took Steve at least five seconds to respond and when he did it was with a small whimper and a hard shove that sent Bucky nearly flying across the bathroom. “What the hell are you doing?” He rasped.

Bucky groaned and twisted. He’d hit the sinks with that little reaction and it stung. Pushing himself up though, far from intimidated, he shrugged and replied. “I said I wanted you didn’t I?”

It was clear that Steve didn’t know how to react to that. Although to be honest he’d appeared like a lost little puppy since Bucky had first followed him into the bathroom - which was adorable but now that he’d seen the actual strength the other possessed Bucky was _done_ with _cute_. Twisting his mouth into a sneer he taunted, “Oh come on now _Steve_ , it was just a little smoke and tongue. Surely you’ve been kissed before.”

“Not by a dude!” Steve hissed back. The flush on his face had travelled all the way down to his neck now and he tugged on the collar of his shirt with long fingers. Bucky followed the movement with interest, black eyes flickering. When Steve noticed the interest however he hastily dropped his hand. Clearing his throat Steve’s eyes darted toward the door as if he was trying to calculate just how fast he could get there and if he could beat Bucky out the door.

*

Steve certainly had never asked for this. He tried to stay inconspicuous most of the time. He’d been bullied as a kid, small and weak with asthma and weak heart. He ended up getting in more fights then he could count, never backing down but still getting knocked down. But then thanks to his mom being a nurse his health had caught the eye of one of the doctors at the hospital and he’d been invited to join an experimental drug trial throughout puberty. Steve’s mom had wanted to say no, but Steve begged her until she’d agreed. The drugs worked and without a lot of the health issues holding him back he’d grown like a weed with too much energy. That led to working out in an attempt to deal with said excess energy. Having the sudden body of jock, however incongruous, at least meant he'd been mostly left alone. He had a few friends from before he looked like this and that was all he needed. 

Bucky, however, apparently didn’t know the rules. Either that or he was fucking insane which Steve was starting to think might be true since the smaller man had locked him in here, forced him to smoke and then _kissed_ him. 

He couldn’t quite get that thought of his head. Bucky, pretty, gorgeous, rich-bitch Bucky who could have pretty much anyone in the school, had just kissed him in the boys bathroom after locking them in together. How did that even make sense? People just didn’t get into it with Steve. Not anymore. Not when they knew what he’d been like as a runt and not daring to find out what he’d be like as a giant. The truth was, Steve was too shell shocked to even argue. Fighting the urge to touch his lips... or lick them—Steve rubbed the back of his neck instead. “Um.”

“Um,” Bucky mimicked and pulled another cigarette out of his pocket. “Done freaking out yet?”

“No!” Steve blurted. “Y-you kissed me! You don’t even know if I am gay or not and you just fucking kissed me without permission. I have the right to be freaking out!”

“Oh please,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Girls are always gossiping about how fucking hot you are. If you weren’t gay as fucking fuck, you would be getting laid by all of them or at the very least one of them. And don’t even try to tell me you’re shy because I’ve seen them try to corner you before. Lucky for me, they are shit at it and I’m far better. Now,” Bucky lit his second cigarette and waved it in the air. “Come here, shut the fuck up and kiss me again, because I know you want to and this whole shy, geeky thing, while cute, is getting tiring.”

“I don’t—” Steve shook his head. He huffed loudly. “This _is_ some sort of joke, isn’t it. Is someone going to come barging in here and—”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “The door is jammed you fucktard.” Pushing off the counter he put out his smoke in the sink and took a step towards Steve, who really did take a step back. Steve hated bullies, he always had, and normally he wouldn't back away but something about Bucky was throwing him for a loop. He just couldn’t figure out what exactly was happening and until he did, he didn’t feel right just lashing out. At least, Steve figured as Bucky cornered the other him and pressed just as close as before, that if Bucky tried to hit him, Steve could hit back. Only this time Bucky’s hands didn’t go up to his shirt, instead they went down, reaching for Steve’s fly and unzipping it deftly.

Yelling, Steve grabbed at his wrists. “What are you doing?!”

Looking up through his lashes, Bucky paused for a brief moment. Then he dropped to his knees, dragging Steve’s trousers down with him, wrists slipping free of a loose grasp. “What does it look like?” He drawled.

Steve squeaked again, instinctively reaching to grab his pants. “I’m pretty sure this counts as sexual assault!” he protested.

Leaning back, Bucky rubbed his palms up smooth thighs and under the bottom of boxers. Then he asked in all complete seriousness, “Do you want a blow job or not?”

This was insane Steve decided. There was no way this was actually happening. Opening his mouth to protest he snapped it right back shut again as Bucky’s fingers slid just a bit higher and Steve really stopped to think about his words. _Do you want a blow job or not_. Well the logical part of his mind said no, this was entirely inappropriate. The teenage boy side of his mind however, said well yes, he rather would like Bucky’s foul mouth wrapped around his cock and if his body had any say in this it was definitely agreeing. Especially with the way the other’s breath filtered damp over his boxers and seeped through to the skin underneath. He was hardening before he could even open his mouth to answer.

Licking his lips, suddenly dry, Steve cast one last glance at the door, then back down at the boy kneeling in front of him. Bucky was, in a word, gorgeous. In a lot more words he was a diva and a bitch, rich and a terrible influence, and there would probably be hell to pay for messing with one of the most popular guys in school. But wasn’t it actually Bucky that was messing with him? One hand curled into a fist by his thigh, nervous, while the other tentatively reached out to bury itself in messy curls. 

A low growl sounded and Steve twitched. “Easy on the goods, I have to use these stunning looks later,” Bucky muttered but his hands were already tugging Steve’s boxers down and warm breath was suddenly hot and then there were lips and tongue and the warning fell on deaf ears.

Steve had never had a blow job before, well to be truthful he hadn’t actually kissed anyone before today either. But the sensation was definitely a hundred times better than jerking himself off in the shower in the morning. It was wet and soft and whatever the hell Bucky was doing with his tongue was making Steve’s knees buckle. He moaned softly, cheeks pinkening at his own sound, then tightened his grip instinctively. He wanted to close his eyes but to do that would take away from the sight of pretty pink lips wrapped—oh god this was really happening. His hips jerked forward, pushing himself deeper and Bucky made a soft choking noise.

“Sh-Shit,” Steve stuttered, “Sorry.”

The eyes that lifted up to his though didn’t look like they actually minded in the least and Steve, in all his bliss and awkwardness, had no idea how to process that. What he did know was that instead of pulling back like he thought the other would do, Bucky instead _smirked_ around Steve’s cock and if anything sucked deeper. Confused, but that was hardly a new sensation, Steve gave up trying to understand and gave another tiny jerk of his hips and actually tugged Bucky’s hair this time. He got a low, muffled moan for it, one that sent vibrations all the way up his dick. Steve swore.

On his knees it looked like Bucky wanted to laugh at the low dirty sounding curse but his tongue was busy licking and his lips were already stretched lewdly. The sight of those laughing eyes however had Steve fighting the desire to pull the other off and smack him and at the same time wanting to bury his dick as deep in Bucky’s throat as he could get it. Steve was so close to snapping, he was sure Bucky could feel it, tense thighs, fingers tightening and hips that wanted so badly to thrust. Judging by the moan he’d gotten though, Steve had a sudden horrible thought that Bucky would probably enjoy either one. 

Deciding to test it just a bit, Steve pulled his hips back slowly then pushed forward hard. Slitted eyes widened and he got another muffled moan. Steve shuddered. This was insane. He thought about pushing it further, but he was barely hanging on as it was. So far it had been taking all of his will power to not come the second Bucky’s lips had closed around the head of his dick. A hot rush of humiliation and arousal flooded his belly as he heard the bell ring in the background. Class had started and Steve wasn’t there. Someone would come looking soon, Steve was never late to class. Just the thought of someone coming in, seeing them, had him bubbling with shame and something else he didn’t want to look too deeply at. 

“Sh-shit,” he whispered. “Class, Bucky we have to go to class, someone is going to notice us missing.” One eyebrow arched up at him and another flush of shame flooded him as Bucky rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, a second later, Bucky did something to relax his throat and then Steve was sliding impossibly deep just as Bucky _swallowed_.

It was all it took. Steve jerked, then all but fucked Bucky’s throat once, twice, before coming in a messy hot stream in an all too willing mouth. Gasping for air, and feeling like his bones were going to melt he was so sated, Steve stood there, and watched as the other boy swallowed every single drop, even pulling back to lick his lips and Steve’s cock of any little drips that might have escaped.

Staring incredulously, he blinked twice, slowly untangled his fingers from hair, and wondered what the flying _fuck_ he was supposed to do now. It seemed however, that he wasn’t expected to do particularly anything but stand there and stare stupidly as Bucky caught his breath, nicely pulled up Steve's trousers, tucked him back into them and did up his belt. Then he stood up, and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him down for a long kiss that had Steve both wrinkling his nose at the taste on Bucky’s tongue and groaning all at once, wondering if maybe he was still in bed and this was all just one big fantastic fantasy.

It felt real though, right from the stickiness of Bucky’s lips and the hands smoothing over his shoulders, to the hardness pressing into his hip. A bubble of panic suddenly filtered in his mind as he wondered if he was supposed to do something about that. He’d never jerked someone off before, or _sucked_ someone off. Swallowing into the kiss and shifting his feet, he felt the soft rumble of Bucky’s infuriating laughter against his mouth before the other broke their connection.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky purred. “You can make it up to me some other time.” He smoothed the wrinkles out of Steve’s shirt. “In the meantime, why don’t you be a good little boy and run off back to class.”

Clearing his throat, cock twitching at _that_ promise and cheeks flushing, Steve nodded. He didn’t move though. Instead he found himself blurting, “I don’t understand what your goal is here.” 

Looking over his shoulder from where he’d gone to go pull the garbage can out from its jammed position, Bucky grinned at him. He didn’t reply however, just winked at Steve and opened the door for him.

***

Steve knew he was acting weird. Normally his concentration in class was picture perfect, but today he couldn’t focus on a single thing his teacher was saying, never mind the fact he'd _skipped_ first class to get a blow job in the bathroom. He still couldn't wrap his – usually extremely deft – mind around it, though his body had no problem remembering every dirty lick, suck and flick of Bucky's mouth. Steve swallowed loudly at the memory and rubbed his thigh listlessly, trying not to react in ways that would prove potentially embarrassing.

“Would you stop tapping your damn foot? I can't concentrate,” Sam's voice hissed from behind him, making him jump and turn around guiltily.

“Sorry,” Steve muttered and shifted to look back at the blackboard. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to pay attention. English was one of his best classes but for the life of him he could not make out a single word written on the board in straight white lines. In fact, the longer he stared the more the word looked like it spelled 'Fuck'. That couldn't be right though, maybe it spelled ‘luck’ and his brain was just making up lurid reminders. 

_'You can make it up to me later,'_ Bucky's voice haunted him. Squirming once more in his seat, Steve huffed softly and finally gave up trying to _try_. There was no use, not when his brain was stuck in the gutter and all he could do was imagine just what those words meant. Of course that only made his cock stir again and he groaned. Slouching deeper into his seat, he stared religiously at his textbook and swore to not think at all for the rest of class. 

The plan sort of worked, he was so caught up in focusing on not focusing, he barely heard the bell ring. Not until Sam's hand tapped his shoulder and he looked up with a soft yelp to see the concerned face of his friend. “Are you alright?”

Blushing a deep red, Steve nodded and grabbed his books. Standing he held them in front of his crotch and shouldered his way past his friend, mumbling, “I'm fine.”

“Steve!” Sam's voice was offended. “Steve, hold on.” Long legs strode after him and for once Steve cursed that his friend was almost as tall as he was. “You are not... what the hell is wrong with you. Come here.” Sam grabbed his shoulder and dragged him around the corner. It was lunch and most people were working their way towards the cafeteria. No one bothered to pay any attention to the two freaks in the corner. Steve was too nerdy and Sam, well Sam most people were scared of. Rumour had it he modelled outside of school and had a boyfriend in the military. No one wanted to mess with that. 

Settling his friend in their corner, Sam peered into his face and hissed, “Now, tell me what the hell happened. Why weren't you in class this morning and what the hell is wrong with you now?”

“Nothing!” Steve whined. “Honestly. Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. It is.”

“Right,” Sam arched an eyebrow and Steve winced. “Then where were you.”

“I missed the bus.”

“You walk in the morning.”

“I slept in then! I—” Steve blushed again at the look Sam gave him. The other was his best friend and the rumours about him _were_ true, Steve knew they were. He supposed that if he could tell anyone it would be Sam. Still... while Bucky hadn't threatened him with telling anyone, Steve still didn't know if it was a safe idea. Or really if it was a kosher thing to admit. Were you supposed to tell other people about your random sexual encounters? Was that what the cool kids did or did they just walk around smug and _knowing_ they did it. How did you even explain that? Or were you supposed to keep it all a secret and... Steve had no idea how this worked. Besides, this was _Bucky_ and Bucky was the coolest kid in the school. No one would even believe him. Not even Sam. Clearing his throat he attempted, “I was busy.”

Sam's other eyebrow rose to meet the first and Steve squirmed. “Try again.”

Swallowing hard, Steve pushed up his glasses and looked to the side. “It's personal... and I... well I—” He flushed again and this time Sam made an annoyed sound.

“Steve, I've known you since we were three. What the hell could be so personal and _embarrassing_ that you can't tell me? What did you do? Get your dick stuck in your zipper and have to go to the nurse? Get caught jerking off by mom? It wasn't like you got your first boner and freaked out because I was there when that happened and you were nine.” 

Mortified, Steve clapped his hands over Sam's mouth. “Why does it always have to be about sex?” he hissed.

Sam shrugged and pried Steve's hand away. “Because nothing else makes you turn so red as when I talk about fucking.” There was a moment's pause while Steve had to internally admit that that was probably true, although he had a right to get embarrassed since Sam tended to over-share about his own sex life which was ridiculously explicit given they were still in high school. Steve wasn't given time to comment on that, however, as Sam had taken it upon himself to peer closer into his face, expression serious. Then he asked quietly, “Unless... is this... actually related to sex? Because I was joking but…”

Cheeks still an alarming shade of pink, Steve darted his eyes up and down the hall. It was mostly empty now, everyone was gone for lunch or outside.

Sam whistled lowly. “You are fucking kidding me.”

Steve wished. He supposed it was too late to try back out now though, so, pulling Sam close, heads together and tone low and soft, he blurted, "Bucky dragged me into the bathroom and gave me a blow job."

For several drawn out seconds Sam blinked at him with his large eyes. Then he snorted. "Bucky?" He snorted again. "As in diva of this school Bucky? Dragged _you_ into the boys bathroom to give you head. During school." Another snort. "You expect me to believe that? You barely admit to yourself you are as gay as I am, but you are getting—" 

He was cut off again by Steve's hands, eyes wide and horrified. "Shut up! Someone might hear you!" 

"You're serious," Sam breathed as soon as he'd extricated himself again. "I can't tell if this is some weird sort of fantasy that you dreamt up last night and you think its true or if you are just trying to fuck with me."

"I'm not trying to fuck with anyone," Steve's words bubbled and oozed panic. “Why the hell would I make this up?” It was a good point and Sam’s face showed that he at least agreed on that point. He still didn’t look even remotely convinced though and suddenly Steve wished he _had_ made something up. Closing his eyes, as if he would disappear if he did, he pleaded, “Can we at least not talk about this now?” 

“Prove it,” Sam cut him off. 

Steve’s eyes flew open. “Excuse me?”

“Prove it,” Sam insisted again. 

“And how the hell am I supposed to do that?” Steve asked incredulously. “And no! Why? Why do I have to prove this?”

“Because otherwise I am calling you a big fat liar for the rest of your life,” Sam crossed his arms and Steve wilted. “Besides, all I want you to prove is that he actually knows you exist. Just go up to him and talk to him, maybe invite him out sometime.”

“Ask him out?” Steve all but yelled. “Are you out of your mind?”

“As friends you idiot,” Sam smirked, “unless you really want to ask him out...” 

Steve frantically shook his head. Of course he didn’t want to ask Bucky out, it would be social murder. That was, if he had a social life to start with.Then again... Bucky did say that Steve had to make it up to him at some later date. What did that even mean? Steve swallowed and shook his head again. Nope, he definitely did NOT want to ask Bucky out. 

He just wanted to have sex with him.....a thought which had him blushing all over again.

*

“This is stupid,” Steve hissed as he was practically pushed into the cafeteria. “I am not going over there.” He had no idea how Sam had even gotten him this far. 

Rolling his eyes, Sam gave another shove. “Oh, stop being such a coward. You supposedly let the guy suck your dick but you are too afraid to go talk to him?”

“I’m more afraid of what he’ll say in return,” Steve mumbled. “It wasn’t like he could talk when he was on his knees, okay?”

Nevertheless, a few seconds later Steve found himself walking across the crowded room, mostly ignored like usual. It wasn’t until he actually approached Bucky’s table that people started to take notice. That was when the whispering started. 

Princess Bucky was sitting with his usual crew – the bullies and the beautiful – and all of them infuriated Steve. It didn't matter that he was bigger than even the biggest of the lot, or that he was probably smarter than all of them put together because they had one thing Steve didn't have. Popularity. And without popularity there was no way he would ever get through this with his pride intact. 

Gulping Steve cast a look towards where he'd left Sam. The other was watching with morbid fascination, the same type of interest one gave a car crash. Only knowing Sam, the sadistic bastard was probably enjoying this. 

Glaring, his entire Star Wars collection on the line (Sam'd threatened to steal and sell them and Steve didn’t doubt he would), Steve took a deep breath and took the last few steps. He was no coward, imminent social death on the line or not. 

For a second there was only silence. The problem with being big was that eventually people noticed you and at this very moment it was as if the entire school had done just that, and was now holding its breath in anticipation. Then Bucky spoke, smoke-rough and cool, "Can I help you?"

Steve's brain blanked. He hadn't actually thought up what he was going to say once he got this far. "Um."

"Um?" Bucky repeated. "Is that it? Um?" titters sounded across the room

Steve flushed. “No. I wanted to, um, that is. I wanted to know ifyouwantedtohangoutsometime.” He blurred his words together in a rush. 

“Excuse me?” Bucky blinked at him prettily, smirk wide and expression dangerous. “I didn't quite get that. Try again?”

Gritting his teeth, telling himself it was worth the saving of his collection and proving to Sam that he wasn't a liar, Steve repeated himself, slower. “I said, do you want to hang out sometime.”

This time Bucky did laugh, soft and baiting. “I’m sorry, what was your name?”

Steve flushed then, though it wasn’t entirely embarrassment but a growing dose of anger. “Steve,” he bit out as more laughter filtered across the room. Everyone was listening with bated breath. 

“Steve?” Bucky chuckled again. “Well then _Steve_. Why on earth would I want to hang out with you?”

That was enough. Steve might be a nerd with not a lot of self confidence but, he did have self- _respect_ and Bucky was pushing the line. Narrowing his eyes he leaned forward and pressed his palms flat on the table in front of Bucky. Then he hissed lowly, “I don’t know, Bucky, why don’t you tell me. You seemed interested enough this morning.” 

Arching both brows Bucky leaned back and crossed his arms. “I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about but I really think you should leave.”

“Love to,” Steve snarled, cheeks furiously red and quite done with this situation. He’d go back and hide now thank you very much and if the bitch in front of him actually wanted anything from Steve ever again, hard luck because Steve didn’t appreciate being humiliated in front of everyone. Giving Bucky a tight smile, he turned and walked out, head held as high as he dared. 

*

Bucky watched Steve walk out with a funny feeling in his stomach, something that felt a mixture of lust and what would be shame if Bucky actually knew what that felt like. He hadn’t actually expected Steve would have the guts to do something so foolish as come and try _talk_ to him... although the words he’d hissed at the end had actually made Bucky squirm inside in appreciation of the bitchiness and commanding tone. It was sexy. 

“What the hell was he going on about?” Someone to the left asked.

Bucky shrugged. “No fucking idea. Probably had some sort of fucked up nerd-fantasy about me and thought it was real. As if I would ever stoop that low to touch anything like that.” 

Laughter broke out and Bucky smiled, eyes still fixed on Steve’s retreating figure. None of them had any idea. Oh he’d stoop that low alright, right down to his hands and knees this time and it would be fucking good. He just had to corner Steve and convince him all over again that he wanted him. Which, really, was going to be even more fun than this morning was. And this time around, he’d make sure Steve paid him back in full. He wasn’t going to jerk off in some bathroom stall twice in the same day like he’d had to this morning, smoke dangling from lips and dirty splatters across the toilet seat. No, this time he was going to finish all over Steve’s fingers at the very least. 

*

“I hope you’re happy,” Steve hissed as he pushed by Sam. He was utterly humiliated, so humiliated he didn’t even feel the warm tingles in his crotch he’d been feeling all morning when he thought of Bucky. 

Leaving the laughter of the cafeteria, he stomped to his locker, took out his lunch and stormed out the front doors with it. He was going to go find somewhere outside to eat, by himself, and pretend today wasn’t happening. 

“Steve wait,” Sam’s voice called after him.

Glaring over his shoulder, Steve snarled, “No.”

“I believe you, okay!” 

That made Steve pause. Stopping and spinning around he bit out sarcastically, “He pretended he didn’t even know my name and yet you believe me.”

“Well you are generally an intelligent person and you’d have to be a fucking idiot to approach Bucky if you didn’t believe your own words. Plus it’s not like I actually expected him to acknowledge you either way.”

Steve stared. Then exploded, “Then why the hell did you—”

“Because it was funny as hell to watch,” Sam’s serious expression broke down and he snorted, “and I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it!” He paused, took a step back at Steve’s expression and raised his hands. “Not that before today I ever thought I’d believe you when you said bitch Bucky sucked your cock either – but I do!” 

Huffing, Steve muttered, “Yeah well before today I never thought it would happen either.” Then he turned around and kept walking. 

“Wait,” Sam called again and any other time Steve would have found the other’s absolute need to talk with him and follow him amusing. Now however he really just wanted to never ever think about any part of today again. Except maybe how good it felt to come in Bucky’s mouth. Nothing more, nothing less, just that moment. 

Shaking his head he flopped down on the grass and closed his eyes. He could feel Sam sit beside him but Steve didn’t acknowledge. Half of this day was Sam’s fault after all. But then the other had to open his big fat mouth and say, “Don’t you want to pay him back for what he just did?”

“No,” Steve mumbled. “Well yes. But no.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

Cracking open one eye, Steve admitted, “I liked his mouth this morning, hated it this afternoon, and now I want to forget today happened. Happy now? Now if you want to stay please shut up, talk about something else, or leave.” 

He could hear Sam huff but surprisingly the other said nothing, nor did he leave. He just stole Steve’s apple from his lunch box and took a bite. Then he asked, “Did you read that book I gave you yesterday?”

*

The day was finally over. Steve flopped out on his bed and stared at the ceiling, one hand drifting to idly tap his stomach while the other snuggled up being his head. He should be studying for the exam he had the next day but he already knew it backward and forward and he was no use right now anyway.

True to his word, he hadn't thought about the day... pretty much the entire day. He'd gone through the afternoon of school a proverbial zombie and only caught himself thinking about the annoying little princess, whom he really did not like by now, a couple times. In which case he’d quickly blanked it all and stared listlessly at the board again. 

Steve didn't want to think about Bucky. He didn't want to think about his bitten lips or how good they felt wrapped around him or how awful they looked spewing insults at him. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache. 

Groaning, he sat up, grabbed his knapsack and pulled out his books. His concentration was clearly shot but maybe some artwork would help calm him down. Art was a series of imagination and lines. Steve understood those lines, not like stupid social ones. Or worse, sexual ones. 

Smiling grimly to himself, he dragged himself off his bed and sat at his desk. Pencils were sharpened to perfection and lined up with erasers, his sketchbook was opened and flipped through. When he found the next blank page, he smiled again and started to work.

Then, just as he was halfway through realizing what he was drawing, his door swung open and a rough voice purred, “Are you actually fucking doing homework?”

Steve yelped, spun so hard in his chair he nearly fell out of it, and gaped. Bucky was in his room, Bucky was standing in his room, sunglasses and keys dangling from his fingers and smirk planted firmly on his smug face. Why the hell was Bucky in his room?

“H-How did you get in here?!” Steve cast a furtive look at the door, suddenly terrified the other boy had killed his mother or something ridiculous.

Bucky shrugged and threw his things on top of Steve's textbook. “Relax, your mom let me in. I told her you were tutoring me then acted all chagrined when she knew nothing about it. I'm sure you'll get a lecture on that. Mommies always want to know when their sons are being perfect little students.”

Steve winced. Somehow that sounded like a lot more viable reason as to why Bucky was in his room. And the other was probably disastrously correct on the whole lecture thing too. That didn't explain _how_ or _why_ Bucky was at his _house_ at all, however.  
Narrowing his eyes and trying to keep the panic from his voice, maybe Bucky was there to mete out some sort of divine punishment for Steve daring to speak to him, Steve asked slowly, “How did you know where I lived?”

“Stole your school file when I got sent to the principal's this afternoon,” Bucky grinned. “You really are a fucking nerd you know that? It's a good thing you're hot or I might be scared it'll rub off.”

“There is nothing wrong with being smart," Steve bit back. Having Bucky in his bedroom, insulting him and admitting to reading his school file was seriously unnerving. "And why are you really here? Since I doubt you actually want tutoring though I bet you could use it. Are you even passing?”

“Oh he is getting snarky.” Grinning even harder, clearly enjoying himself, Bucky sashayed over. “Maybe the little kitty does have claws. I thought I might have seen them at lunch, but then you walked out with your tail between your legs so I wasn’t sure.” He slid his backpack off as he walked and didn’t stop moving until he could straddle Steve's lap, settle down and purr, “as for why I am here, you owe me remember?”

Lifting one hand, he pushed Steve's hair out of his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't soft or sweet, it was demanding and hard and Steve whimpered softly. He might severely dislike Bucky for the shit he spewed, but Steve couldn't deny that he could kiss. Besides, weren't hate and love supposedly closely connected... or hate and lust at least. Because Steve certainly didn't love anything about Bucky with the exception of the things he could do with his mouth when he wasn't speaking. 

Just as fast as he gave into the kiss however, he remembered where that had gotten him last time, where they were and most importantly, that his mom was home. Gasping, he jerked backwards then stood up so fast he dumped Bucky flat on his ass.

Bucky yelped, a loud squeak that would have been hilarious if it wasn't combined with a string of curses so foul Steve actually flushed just to hear them. Reaching down he hauled the other to his feet and hissed, “Shut up. Do you want my mom to come in?”

Glaring hotly, Bucky gave a hard shove to Steve's chest and snarled, “Do that again and I will tear your balls off.”

The threat sounded real enough given the other's expression and Steve took a step back, knees hitting the edge of his bed. Lifting his hands he was going to swear to never do it again but Bucky already had his back turned and was marching towards the door. For a split second, Steve thought, _hoped_ , he meant to leave. Relief mingled with a frightening sense of disappointment until Bucky shut his door and locked it with a resounding click.

Steve swallowed and Bucky turned, a sickly sweet and smug smile in place. If he could have, the older boy would have bolted at the sight, but once again it seemed as though Bucky had pinned him in place. To get to the door he'd have to get past Bucky, and to run from there would mean he'd have to explain _something_ to his mother on why Bucky wasn't actually there to be tutored but instead wanted some sort of sexual gratification from her straight, or so she thought, son.

Clearly the entire situation was a lose/lose one, except for the fact that Steve was pretty sure that somewhere deep inside him he didn't want to run and maybe a lot shallower, he wanted quite a lot to stay put and see what this gorgeous bitch of a creature really wanted from him. Oh he was terrified, and if Bucky tried to stick anything near his ass Steve really was going to run, but for now he simply stood there, uncertain.

“Better?” Bucky asked.

Steve didn't answer the question. It was a stupid question anyway and he suspected rhetorical. There was however, something he did want to know and with that in mind he asked, “How—um, that is. How exactly am I supposed to be making things up to you?”

“Fuck me of course,” Bucky purred.

Steve's skin didn't know how to react to that any more than his mind did. It pebbled with goosebumps even as it grew hot and pink.

“Nervous?” Bucky taunted him, looking Steve over with a leer. “Are you going to run again?” Steve's brow furrowed and Bucky tapped his chest. “Or are you going to sit down like a good little boy and let me ride you?”

Steve never answered, he just opened his mouth once, said nothing, and snapped it shut again. He didn't like these questions, ones he didn't know how to answer privately inside his own head, never mind communicated out loud.

Laughing, Bucky pushed down him into a sitting position on the bed and climbed back on top. “Good boy it is then,” he teased. “Are you this accommodating with everyone who wants to sleep with you? Or am I just special?”

Steve tensed beneath Bucky's thighs at the question. Bucky probably knew very well he hadn't slept with anyone before but the evil little whore just wanted a reaction. He was proved right when the other pressed his cheek against Steve's and whispered, “Or are you just a scared little virgin that doesn't know what he is doing?”

Hissing between clenched teeth, Steve glared. Part of Steve was tempted to push him off his lap again, but since he had a good relationship with his testicles, believed Bucky's threat and in turn rather wanted to keep said balls safe, he chose to instead twist and flip the imp to the side, fingers pressing into shoulders and pinning him to the bed, thighs resting on either side of Steve’s hips. “Do you ever shut up?”

“Only when someone makes me,” came the low answer, sounding more like a pleased hum than upset he'd just been manhandled and Steve paused. Shutting Bucky up sounded like a good idea, though his options were limited. He supposed he could kiss him and take charge further, but given their position he'd just put them in it was a bit unnerving. Of course the only other option was to gag him with his shirt but then Bucky couldn't do those things with his tongue Steve knew him capable of.

Granted, as he sat there, Steve supposed there was one other option. Instead of fucking Bucky, or kissing him, or doing anything that Bucky wanted him to do, Steve could get up and leave. He didn't actually like Bucky, at least not in a friendship sort of way. The boy was a pain in his ass and rude and seemed to take pleasure in tormenting him. But, as he'd already discovered, Bucky was fantastic with his mouth – and rather free with it – and since they were actually at his house he couldn't see anyone else getting past his mom and barging in to laugh and admit this really was a big joke. Plus if lunch determined anything it was that Bucky didn't want to actually admit to being associated with him, which was rather insulting if Steve thought about it. He was good enough to fuck but not talk to? He frowned at that. So far Bucky had called all the shots in this relationship or whatever it was and the results, while sexually gratifying, hadn't been exceptionally stellar for Steve. In fact, when it all boiled down to it he'd basically been turned into a sex toy in the space of a day - fun to play with, useful for getting off, but not something you acknowledged in public except to make fun of.

The real question was whether or not it was worth it. Steve might not be socially astute but, if he was anything, he was smart. Letting his brain tick gears while Bucky rolled his hips and tried (with more progress than Steve cared to admit) to distract him, Steve finally said as levelly as one could while getting dry humped, “What do I get out of this?”

That made Bucky pause. “Excuse me?”

“Well you want me to fuck you so what do I get out of it?” The question sounded stupider coming out of his mouth than it did in his head and it was clear that Bucky agreed.

“You get relief from this,” Bucky reached down between their legs to grab Steve's erection, “in the form of _me_.”

The ‘me’ was definitely what Bucky thought was the best part, and the part of Steve that was currently in his rather firm grasp agreed. His pride however was still stinging from lunch and so with that in mind he dared whisper, “You want me now, you have to acknowledge me later.”

Bucky snorted, “Are you fucking serious? You want to be my boyfriend or some shit now?  
Because no offense but–”

“No,” Steve cut him off bluntly. Heaven help anyone who ever decided to date Bucky. “But you embarrassed me and so you can make it up to me.”

“Aww, were your feelings hurt?” Bucky mocked but when Steve only glowered he rolled his eyes and said, “I thought you were the one that owed me a favor.”

“You said that, not me.”

“I could just walk out you know.”

“And I could wank off to the memory of you just as good and easy as fucking you.” That was a complete and utter lie, Steve was positive fucking him would feel a hell of a lot better, but what did he know, he'd never fucked anyone. Just the thought of doing it was making him break out into a cold sweat.

At the bold statement however, Bucky merely laughed, deep and throaty. Squeezing Steve in his palm once, Bucky released him to reach up and begin to tug at Steve’s shirt. Nails scratched skin lightly as the fabric was pulled up slowly. “You nerds think you are so clever,” he purred. “But you never see how wrong your theories are until proven otherwise.”

Steve swallowed. He thought about asking what that meant but he didn't trust his voice not to come out as a squeak when Bucky latched onto a patch of skin by his collar bone and sucked. Thankfully Steve ended up not having to ask because Bucky's next words were to explain, “There is nothing easy about fucking me, but there is also nothing as good. I'll play by your stupid rules but you better be prepared to sweat.”

Smooth palms slid over Steve's belly and against logic he found himself nodding. Sweating didn't seem like so difficult a demand when his forehead was already starting to get damp with nerves. Breathing deep he let his hands slide down to Bucky's waist. He had no clue what he was doing but he supposed a good place to start was taking clothes off. Unfortunately he wasn't quite as smooth as Bucky when it came to flicking open buttons and dragging down zippers but after a bit of fumbling and an impatient little huff he had that done at least.

“How–” he pursed his lips and wondered how much shit he'd get in for asking the question on his tongue.

“If you ask how to do this I might scream, and then your mom really will come running.”

Shaking his head, Steve nervously propped himself up on one hand and slid the other palm up Bucky's shirt, marvelling just a bit at the smoothness of the skin his fingers found. “No. I just... how do you want to do this?”

“You mean what position?” Bucky laughed. “I don't know Steve. What do you fantasize about?” Rolling his hips up into Steve's he purred, “Do you want me to ride you? Or do you want me on my hands and knees like a good little boy? Maybe over your desk? Legs wrapped around your waist? My come all over your precious drawings. What will you tell the teacher then?”

Bucky was mocking him again and Steve's fingers tightened on one hip. Narrowing his gaze he saw only the desire to be a bitch get off in the process reflected back. “You're a right bitch, you know that?” he hissed.

“You think?”

The smaller boy was still laughing when Steve pulled away and yanked at Bucky’s pants and boxers. It would have been a struggle but Bucky helpfully lifted his hips for easier access. Tugging the clothes down over knees and ankles, Steve tossed them to the bed beside them then froze. Somehow it didn’t occur to him that stripping Bucky meant that Bucky would be naked in his bed. Or at least half naked. His t-shirt was still on, rucked up under his armpits from when Steve had dragged him over the sheets pulling his pants off. It hid nothing. Not when miles of smooth skin, lean and rosy led to the hardness between Bucky’s thighs. 

Steve had seen other men naked before. He was a healthy teenage boy who was still trying to come to terms with his sexuality. He’d watched porn. It was nothing like having another male naked and underneath him. He shuddered and took a deep breath. This was really happening. He just needed to find the courage to move. Then Bucky’s fingers were on his crotch, tugging at his zipper. 

“You gonna fuck me with your clothes still half on?” Bucky asked, tugging the metal teeth apart and reaching inside. His fingers connecting with Steve’s cock for the second time that day had Steve whimpering softly. Bucky snorted.

“Shut up,” Steve hissed. He was done with being mocked. He'd been made fun of most of his life and he really thought he'd done a pretty good job of keeping his cool so far. If Bucky wanted to be fucked, however, Steve would do it, but without the snarky comments. He was nervous enough as it is, and was just realizing he didn’t exactly have anything in his room to make this both easier and safe when he felt Bucky twist underneath him and reach for the pants Steve had tossed aside. Rummaging around in them, Bucky pulled out two small packages and pressed them into Steve's palm. 

Steve looked down. Bucky had given him a condom and a packet of lube. Relief slid through him. He might be dumb enough to fuck the school’s resident bitch but he wasn’t dumb enough to risk catching anything in the process. 

“I trust you know what you are doing then?” Bucky grinned sharply at him as Steve fumbled with the foil wrapper. 

“I said shut up,” Steve would have covered Bucky's mouth if he wasn't already busy tearing open the condom. Before he could do anything else however Bucky was snatching the condom back only to slither it down over Steve’s dick. Then the lube was pulled from his nervous fingers and torn open. Slick fingers wrapped around him and this time Steve just managed to hold in his mewl. 

Bucky smirked up at him, slung his bare thighs around Steve’s waist and purred, “Make me.” 

*

At least for an artsy nerd Steve had a nice body. Bucky had known of course, Steve was on the swim team after all and he tended to work out in the school gym after swim practice. It was watching the practices one day instead of going home that he'd seen, and decided he quite liked the way the other looked mostly naked and pulling himself from the pool. He had a nice view of that body again, shirtless above him, arms braced either side of Bucky’s head while still enjoying the feel of getting fucked while mostly clothed. The drag of Steve's pants were rough against his thighs and he hissed softly in appreciation.

At least until Steve paused a half centimeter away from pushing in. Then Bucky rolled his eyes and snarled, “Seriously? I won't break.”

“Don't I need to–” Steve swallowed and Bucky groaned.

“Did it already beforehand, in your bathroom. Didn't want you to freak out.” Clamping his thighs hard, Bucky pulled down, all but forcing Steve to comply. He’d worked hard to get Steve above him, he didn’t want the other to chicken out now. Not that Bucky was a complete monster, he wasn’t going to rape anyone, but Steve was clearly wanting, just annoyingly nervous and Bucky didnt want nerves. He wanted to get fucked.

*

Steve would have had a witty reply, something along the lines of Bucky being oh so considerate of his feelings, but then he was sinking into squeezing tight heat and all he could think of was holy fuck he was really fucking Bucky and it felt just as good as his mouth if not better and wasn't that just amazing. Breath leaving in a rush he moaned lowly and would have pulled back and slammed right back in if he didn't see the grimace that passed over Bucky's expression.

“Are you–”

“Don't you dare fucking finish that sentence,” Bucky groaned. His eyes were as stormy as always but it wasn't discomfort in them that Steve saw. There was pain yes, but there was lust burning right through it and Steve felt himself shudder just a bit. Another day, Steve might have thought on that more, might have thought to test the knowledge that was just begging to be found, but Bucky was clenching down around him and it was too tight and instinct had taken over and suddenly Bucky's wants or desires seemed less important that Steve's own. Maybe it was an asshole thought but as he pulled back and really did slam back in, he figured it was forgivable. It wasn't like Bucky gave a shit about him except the release he wanted from him.

Letting his eyes slip shut before realizing he was missing the exceptional view. Steve watched as fat, bitten lips parted at a particularly hard thrust then bent down to kiss them. Surprisingly there was warmth in the kiss, damp expression that urged and melded. Steve pressed deeper and felt hands slide up his spine even as Bucky arched into him.

* 

Sex wasn't the cleanest activity to partake in. A fact Steve discovered as he slowly peeled himself off Bucky and wrinkled his nose at the stickiness smeared across their stomachs. “Gross,” he mumbled.

Bucky snorted tiredly, “I licked yours up and you’re complaining about a little come on your stomach?”

Too tired to glower or feel embarrassed at the teasing, Steve just muttered back, “Sorry, not all of us are sluts.”

Surprisingly, the words caused a tiny frown line to appear between Bucky's eyebrows and his eyes almost looked hurt. He didn't argue though, merely smiled grimly and bit, “Practice makes perfect.”

“Yeah,” Steve cleared his throat. Somehow feeling a little bad. But then Bucky squirmed underneath him and he was forced to pull out with a groan. Rolling to the side he realized they'd not only made a mess of just themselves but of Bucky's shirt as well. The fabric was horribly wrinkled and there was a large white stain where it wasn't pushed up. “Fuck,” he cursed softly. “Sorry about the shirt.” Thankfully his pants had fallen to the floor, although seeing him, actually looking at the smooth thighs that had just been wrapped around him and the evidence of what they'd done, made Steve blush.

Bucky however merely shrugged, though he did tug his shirt down and sit up with a wince, covering himself in the process. “Just toss it. I've got more. I don't suppose you have anything that isn’t hideous I could borrow though do you? I should get home.” He snorted softly, “And your mom will probably come see how studying is going.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Steve hadn't thought of what happened now and he was oddly grateful Bucky had. It felt awkward lying there, clothes pushed out of the way but not completely undressed and knowing he'd just had sex for the first time with a kid he didn't even like. Swallowing hard, he mumbled, “I might have a couple band t-shirts you could borrow, but I want them back.”

Eyebrows rose. "You... have band t-shirts? Like actual bands or like some school band shit. I'm not wearing any of that shit thank you very much."

Steve glared and awkwardly tugged his soiled condom off and pulled his pants up, wincing as the fabric slid over his sensitive skin. "I don't listen to shit." Walking over to his closet, he pulled out his favorite shirt and wondered if he should bother. Probably not. Throwing that one back he took out his second favorite and tossed it at the other. "I'm serious about wanting that back."

Bucky wrinkled his nose but took the shirt. Steve rolled his eyes. “Either take it or wear your stained one. I don’t care.” 

Pulling off his dirty shirt and using it to wipe up the mess on his stomach, Bucky pulled the new one on. Steve guessed that meant it passed approval. Frowning, unsure if he liked the sight of Bucky in his clothes he muttered, “You can give it back to me at school tomorrow.” 

It was a test, and by the look Bucky gave him, he knew it. Still. Steve had given his stipulation and Bucky had agreed. Whether or not he stuck to his word was a different story. Steve supposed he’d find out in the morning. 

*

Steve's shirt was too big on Bucky but it would do. He didn’t exactly enjoy the thought of having to give it back in public, but he had agreed and despite what people thought of him Bucky did actually keep his word. He eyed the other from under his lashes. The evening hadn't gone specifically as planned. At least not entirely. Steve had fucked him to be sure, and it was good, but he hadn't been as angry as Bucky wanted, even if he'd be sore for at least the rest of the night. Still, there was something satisfying in knowing he'd won, and even more so in discovering just how far he could push Steve before he snapped. The guy had a shocking amount of patience but surprisingly so did Bucky.

Shimmying into his pants he walked over and tugged Steve down for a slow kiss. When he pulled back Steve's eyes were already starting to darken in lust again. It was tempting but Bucky merely patted the other's cheek and turned to walk towards the door. It was always best to keep them wanting, especially if he wasn't done with them yet and Bucky was far from done with Steve.

*

Steve didn't try to stop him, just watched with tingling lips and wondered what the hell happened now. Part of him felt like this was still a dream and he'd wake up with a hard on and a healthy dose of awe at his own imagination. But he had always avoided people like Bucky in life and he couldn't imagine even having the ability to fantasize something this elaborate, sexual and strange. Still there was at least one thing bothering him and so when Bucky reached the door and unlocked it he called out his name.

Bucky paused and looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re hot.”

“There are other, better looking guys you are friends with you could go for,” Steve reminded. It was true, even if Bucky did find him good looking, there were other people, people Bucky hung out with and hung on his every word, that he could have slept with. Hell he probably did sleep with. So what did he want with a nobody like Steve?

Sucking his lip into his mouth and chewing on it absently, Bucky shrugged, “Most people like me, there is no challenge in that. You,” he shrugged again and gave a wicked looking smile. “You don't like me much. But you still fucked me.”

Steve snorted, the explanation was kind of insulting but no more than anything else Bucky said was. “And now that I have? Are you gonna leave me alone?”

Cocking his head to the side, Bucky gave him a once over, smirked, opened the door and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I am not sure if this story actually works or not with the characters or if I went too far off... I've been second guessing myself for over a week on if I should post it or not. But its written now and so I might as well put it out there it in the hopes that someone out there likes it.
> 
> [@brokenintowords](https://twitter.com/brokenintowords) on twitter


End file.
